disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Milton D. Krupnick
Milton David Krupnick is an honors student who enrolls in martial arts, making him an athlete, to defend himself after being bullied for taking French Horn lessons. He is oddly unaware of his own shortcomings and has an awkward sense of nerd confidence.[10]Milton is a certified genius and school subjects seem to come naturally to him. In The Great Escape it was shown that he is the poster boy for good behavior. He is played by Dylan Riley Snyder. He is currently dating Julie About Milton Krupnick is known as a "nerd" who attends the Bobby Wasabi Dojo to defend himself from bullies. He is extremely smart and takes AP classes including AP lunch. He is known to have aced every class he has taken except for a baking class. His intelligence shows in Fat Chance when he wins Seaford High School's first spelling bee. Milton isn't very confident and tends to compare himself to Jack. He can be insecure at times especially when his weaknesses show. He loves having the oppurtunity to show he can excel in subjects besides school. This is shown in Badge of Honor when he becomes "power-hungry" after accidentally stopping a robbery in the mall. Besides that Milton is very confident in school and hopes to be as good as Jack in martial arts someday. Relationships *'Kim'- Kim and Milton are very good friends and both seem to have a close relationship. Milton trusts Kim with many things and Kim seems to be able to trust Milton. Kim tends to help Milton out at times. Two examples would be like in Clash of the Titans when Kim tries to help Milton ask out Julie. Also in The Commercial Kim, along with Eddie, helps Milton out in baking a cake for a class he is failing. Kim and Milton tend to do many things together. For example, in Wax on, Wax off when they both open up a "beach" in the middle of the mall. Besides the fact that Kim and Milton can argue at times they both are good friends and do look out for each other. In his dream in Badge of Honor was slightly flirting with her. She has kissed him out of pure expasteration because he refused to kiss a picture of his girlfriend, Julie. *'Jack- '''Jack and Milton are close friends. Jack tries to help Milton get back his confidence whenever he loses it. He is a really good friend to Milton and helps him whenever he can. Milton looks up to Jack a little and wishes he could be like him. In Fat Chance, Milton even goes as far as to call Jack a hero. Even though Milton doesn't believe it though, Jack does respect him and sees him as a hero at times. *'Julie'- Milton had a crush on Juile ever since he first saw her in chemistry. They soon go on a date that was set up by Kim and Jack. Unfortunately, the date is ruined because Julie's uncle is Ty from the Black Dragons and Ty forbids Julie from seeing Milton ever again. Eventually, Julie and Milton are given permission to date and become boyfriend and girlfriend. Later, in Rowdy Rudy, Milton believes she wants to kiss him because she said she wanted to the next level. *'Jerry- Jerry and Milton are best friends. They met in the dojo, and since then, they have been inseperable as friends. Milton is usually the one correcting Jerry on the things he does, but Milton always ends up giving in to Jerry's plans. Thier relationship is close and will last for a long time. *Eddie- Eddie seems to be Milton's ultimate best friend. You always see them together. They are extremely close and are always hanging out together. Their friendship is fun, and they rarely argue. Milton seems to respect Eddie, but he does correct him when he does something stupid. Other than that, you can tell there is a mutual liking between the two. *Rudy'- Milton and Rudy's relationship is similar to Rudy's relationships with the other Wasabi Warriors. They are friends, but the teacher-student relationship is still visible. Milton respects Rudy, but he can also notice when Rudy is being childish. They have a good friendship that could last for a long time. Trivia *He can play French horn *He's a certified genius *He can break a board *He had a habit of saying "GAHHHH...." like in Wasabi Warriors when the Black Dragon throw something to him *He likes to "warm" his "weapons." 2011 07-09 KickinIt04.jpg Milton.jpg Milton Krupnick Season 2.png Photo Gallery '''View Milton's photo gallery here. ' Category:male Category:Main characters Category:People Who Can Break A Board Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wasabi Warriors Category:Teens Category:People Who Can Break A Board Category:Character Galleries Category:Smart Person Category:Kickin' It